


The cupcake

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Post-War, spiked cupcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Only Ron saw the look of terror on Hermione’s face as Malfoy ate the cupcake.





	

"We have to help him, Ron.” Hermione told her boyfriend. “You know how he is, if you don’t push him, he will never make the first move.”

“And what do you suggest we do, Hermione? It’s not like we can make her so something… We don’t even know if she likes him back!” He answered.

“Well, I think there is a way.” She smiled. “Come with me to the library.” 

“Bloody library.” Ron said under his breath.

“Did you say something?”

“No, nothing at all.”

______________________

When Harry entered the 8th year common room Ron and Hermione were going around giving cupcakes to who was there.

“Hello, Harry, do you want a cupcake?” Hermione asked when she saw him.

He grabbed the cupcake she was giving him and ate it while she explained that she had made them herself, not wanting the house elves to have any more work.

“Go give this one to Cho.” She said suddenly and gave him a cupcake that was just slightly different from the one he had just ate.

“Ok…” He looked at her suspiciously.

Hermione smiled at her friend and watched as he went in Cho’s direction to give her the cupcake. What Hermione wasn’t expecting, however, was Malfoy entering the common room in that moment and Harry walking towards him and giving him the bloody spiked cupcake with a nod and a tense “Malfoy”.

Draco looked at Potter weirdly, not knowing what to make out of the situation. Why, in the name of Merlin, was bloody Harry Potter giving him a cupcake like they were some sort of Hufflepuff friends?

“Why are you giving me a cupcake, Potter?” He asked.

“It was Hermione’s idea.” He shrugged. “She’s giving cupcakes to everyone.”

Then, the boy smiled and walked away living Draco looking at the cupcake in his hand stunned.

After looking around the room and seeing everyone enjoying their cupcakes – even Blaise and Pansy, - Draco took a careful bite and promised himself he would never admit aloud just how good the cupcake actually was.

Only Ron saw the look of terror on Hermione’s face as Malfoy ate the cupcake.

__________________

“What do you mean, Hermione?” Draco heard someone hissing when he left his dorm room in the middle of the night to go the bathroom 

“I mean exactly what I said, Ron.”

“So, Harry gave Malfoy the cupcake he was supposed to give to Cho?” 

Draco peeked around the corner at the scene in the common room and saw Granger nodding her head, sitting on the sofa and looking guilty.

“So, what will happen now?” Weasley asked.

“I guess we just have to get ready for a week full of Malfoy… He will want to be with Harry all the time. You know it, Ron, George was the one sending you the potion, he explained everything that would happen once someone had it and, just like he said, the only way it won’t change the person’s behaviour is if they already have feelings for the person who gave it to them. This is Malfoy and Harry we are talking about.”

Draco looked at the two of them in disbelief. If he understood correctly, Granger and Weasley had spiked a cupcake with some kind of love potion George Weasley sold at the store, they gave the cupcake to Potter so he could give it to Cho Chang, but Potter gave the cupcake to Draco and he had eaten it, meaning that he would apparently be in love with Potter for a week.

However, he didn’t feel any different and he knew why: the potion didn’t affect the behaviour of those who already had feelings for the one who gave it to them, or so Granger had said. Draco knew he couldn’t just act like he normally did towards Potter, or else Weasley and Granger would find out the truth about his feelings.

Seeing only one way out, Draco decided that during the week the potion would have effect he would show his love for Harry Potter and then blame it on the potion and make the two Gryffindor idiots who spiked the bloody cupcake pay for it.

________________

When Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning for breakfast he was met with guilty expressions on Ron and Hermione’s faces. 

“Good morning.” He greeted while sitting down next to Ron.

“Morning.” Hermione answered even though she didn’t look him in the eyes.

“Ok, what did you do?” Harry asked looking at his two best friends.

Hermione and Ron shared look and Hermione sighed, looking like she was ready to spill whatever they had done, but before she could Malfoy sat down next to her, in front of Harry, and she looked down at her food.

“Hello, Potter.”

“Malfoy.” Harry nodded.

Harry looked at him weirdly, not knowing why the other boy decided to sit with them instead of the Slyhterins. It wasn’t unusual that the houses mixed during meals, however, it was unusual for Malfoy to sit with the Golden Trio.

They ate breakfast in a tense silence and, when they finished, Malfoy got up and said “See you later, Potter” before he exited the Great Hall.

___________________

For three days, Malfoy had sat with them for meals. He tried to make conversation and Harry was surprised to see that he actually enjoyed the boy’s company. Malfoy was different from the people Harry usually hang out with; the Slytherin was sarcastic, - sometimes even making mean comments – and his humour was different from what Harry was used to, but, in a way, it was kind of refreshing. 

Now, they were both in the library studying for potions; seeing Harry struggling with the lessons, Draco had offered to help and they had already been there for an hour.

“I think it’s enough for today, Potter.”

Harry yawned and nodded, closing his books and putting them in his bag. Draco smiled seeing the sleepy boy that he found adorable.

“Come on, Potter, I don’t think you want to fall asleep in the middle of the library.”

Shaking his head, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the library in the direction of the common room, their fingers intertwining in the way and neither of them doing anything to pull them apart. When they got to the common room, they said goodnight to those who were still awake and stopped at the Harry’s bedroom’s door.

“Good night, Harry” Draco smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead, before going to his room and leaving him behind.

___________________

The next day, Harry didn’t pay attention in his classes; he was too busy daydreaming about a certain boy. It surprised Harry when, the night before, Malfoy had kissed his forehead; why had he done that? Harry couldn’t tell and, somehow, he didn’t care, as long as the other boy did it again. 

At supper, Malfoy sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, closer than he had sat the days before, making Harry blush and smile down at his food when he felt their thighs brush. Hermione and Ron had the same guilty expressions they had been wearing for some days now.

“Are you guys ok?” Malfoy asked. 

Ron looked at Hermione, nodded his head slightly and she sighed looking up at Harry and Malfoy.

“We have something to tell you both.” She said.

“Ok, tell us.” Malfoy put his fork down.

“Not here” Ron shook his head. “Not in the Great Hall where there are so many people.”

When they finished eating, Ron and Hermione got up and told Harry and Malfoy they would meet them in the common room, so they could talk.

“What do you think they want to tell us?” Harry asked the other boy.

“I think I have an idea, but let’s go and see.”

Draco got up and Harry mirrored his actions and they exited the Great Hall together.

“Harry…” Draco called when they were just about to enter the common room.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to remember that I do what I do because I want to.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see. Just don’t forget what I said, ok?”

Harry smiled at the boy in front of him and leaned up to kiss his cheek; Malfoy blushed and Harry thought that the redness in his pale cheeks suited him and decided that he would do anything just to see the other boy flushed again. Malfoy smiled down at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them in front of one of the fireplaces.

The only other people in the common room were sitting at the table playing chess and Draco knew that the couple in front of the fireplace had decided to talk there because it would be almost empty, as most of the 8th years were still having supper.

Harry and Draco sat next to them and the sight of them sitting so close with their hands clasped and fingers intertwined seemed to make Hermione look like she was about to cry.

“We did something” Ron finally said. “Just don’t get too mad, Harry.”

Harry looked at them feeling slightly scared about what they could have possibly done.

“Ok” he answered. “I’ll try not to get mad.”

“We really didn’t mean for this to happen, Harry,” Hermione rushed. “We just wanted to help you with Cho.”

Harry felt Draco’s hand twitch in his own and gripped it tighter, not really realising what he was doing.

“What do you mean?” He asked his best friends.

“Oh, Harry, we know you like her!”

“But… where did you get that idea from?”

“You told us that you liked someone, but you wouldn’t say who… She was the only person we could think of.”

“I don’t like Cho.” Harry scoffed. “But that’s not the point. What did you do?”

“Remember when I gave out cupcakes on Sunday?”

Harry nodded.

“Well, there was a reason behind it.” She continued quietly.

“Just spit it out already!” Draco exclaimed.

“We spiked one of the cupcakes with one of George’s love potions.”

“What?”

“I gave a cupcake to you and told you to give it to Cho, remember?”

“But I never gave the cupcake to Cho” Harry shook his head. “I gave it to…”

“Malfoy” Ron finished looking at the boy next to Harry.

Draco heard Harry take a deep breath next to him and he could feel the other boy’s rage and betrayal.

“What was the potion supposed to do?”

“For a week, the person who drank it would act in love with the person that gave it to them, unless they already have feelings for each other, then they would act the same.”

There was a thick silence in the air and Draco felt like hexing the two people sitting in front of him when he felt Harry’s hand go limp and stop squeezing his own.

“So, what you are trying to tell me is that, for the past days, Dr-Malfoy has been nice to me because of some potion?”

Ron and Hermione didn’t answer, but they didn’t need to; Harry already knew it and, somehow, it really hurt to know that Malfoy had done everything because of a potion. Draco felt his heart drop when Harry got up without a word and left to his room, not looking back.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Hermione looked at Draco.

“I already knew.”

“How come?”

“I heard you talking about it on Sunday night.”

“You did? Then why didn’t you try and fight the potion?”

“Why would I fight something that didn’t even work in the first place?”

Hermione and Ron fell silent and Draco just sighed and got up.

“I know you are Gryffindors and all, but not even I thought you could be this stupid!”

The Gryffindors watched as he went to his room and when he was out of sight Ron looked at Hermione with a scared expression.

“Did he mean what I think he meant?”

_________________

Harry ignored the other three the following days. His best friends tried talking to him and apologize, but he wouldn’t let them. 

Seeing that the boy preferred being left alone, Draco didn’t try talking to him and decided that the best he could do was wait until the week of the potion ended so Harry would believe him.

So, on Monday after supper, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to his room, determined to talk to him and to make him see the truth, because some days showing Harry his love wasn’t enough for him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Why do you call me Malfoy again?”

“Isn’t that your name?”

“No! My name is Draco, that’s what you should call me, just like you did this past week.”

“You were under a potion’s influence.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“What?”

“The potion doesn’t work when the person already has feelings for the one who gave the potion to them.” Draco walked closer to Harry and felt really accomplished when Harry blushed.

“What do you mean?”

Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

“I know you are a Gryffindor, but you’re not so dense, Harry, you know exactly what I mean.” He leaned down and kissed the boy’s lips lightly. “I did what I did because I wanted to, not because of some stupid Weasley, potion.”

And then he kissed him harder and Harry rested his hand on the blond’s chest gasping in surprise when he felt the rapid pace the heart beneath his hand was beating in. Draco took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue in the other boy’s mouth and both of them saw little colourful sparks behind their eyelids.

“Draco” Harry whispered when they parted to breathe.

Draco just smiled and pushed Harry to lay on the bed slipping in next to him and putting his arms around him protectively.

“I hope you know that I will have to get revenge somehow” he said. “They don’t have the right to poison me, even if it didn’t work!”

“I’ll help you” Harry smiled at the Slytherin.

They cuddled closer to each other and let sleep overtake them.


End file.
